Vanmoriel, Dark Beauty
by Cosplay Puppy
Summary: Sauron's Daughter caught in Rivendell, Turns into 10th walker. Legolas X OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This is my first fanfic it will be M eventually and I haven't written anything since school. So any tips and hints on how to do things will be appreciated don't hate me too much. Enjoy.

Just so you know **bold** text is the **Black Speech of Mordor **and _Italic is Elvish._

* * *

This is a little prologue so you know when about my story is set.

"The ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home."

Gandalf and Elrond watch Frodo and Sam from Elrond's balcony,

"His strength returns." He says turning to walk away.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." Wincing at his statement Gandalf looks to his friend and follows him "And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring...the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

Gandalf nods in agreement to the elf's statement. "It is a burden he should never have to had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. More than his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin. His treachery runs deeper than you know. By a helping hand and a foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orc with Goblin Men...he is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in Sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring. Led by a most feared mysterious enemy. One I had never hope to meet"

Elrond turns and walks back towards the window, "it seems we will be encountering the enemy sooner than we had hoped. For as I expected, this evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves...We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard...Gandalf...the ring cannot stay here." Gandalf to turns and looks out the window.

From the trees a figure to also watches the arrival of men, elves and dwarves all here for the same reason as herself, the fate of the ring, and with it the fate of middle earth and everyone within it. With the arrival of all the new strangers, guards were a bit more preoccupied than usual but she doubted her presence would go unnoticed. She jumped down from the trees into the foliage of the woods silently slipping away into the growing darkness.

* * *

After the council

After intruding on Aragon, Legolas decided it would be best if he left him with his mother's grave in piece there was little he could do for his friend. He was immersed in deep thought when he heard the commotion. Swiftly running through the forest and then up into the trees, the wood elf paused for a moment. "**WHEN ARE THEY LEAVING? TELL ME! **Tell me elf when are they leaving!" After the initial pain he lowered his hand, how can anyone utter something so dark, so evil. Whoever it was he had to find out after regaining himself he sped through the tree tops. Upon arriving at the scene Legolas did not hesitate in protecting his own from the attacker he pulled out his bow and within seconds was shooting arrows at his target. Unfortunately his opponent was fast, really fast. He jumped down to the floor but not before his attacker could catch him with their blade.

Legolas toppled over with little grace for an elf. His opponent scoffed. As he stood up he yelled at the guard _"Go, go get help" _gaining his bearings and his weapon. Before he even had the chance to pull an arrow from his quiver he had a blade to his throat. His eyes remained on his opponent who unfortunately had a binding hanging from their hand. He grabbed the binging away from his neck flinging the blade across the foliage. Flipping his opponent over his shoulder and underneath him he removed all weapons from them while they were still stunned from his attack. Straddling his attacker and pinning both arms to the ground he focused all his energy into keeping his wits about him. Wriggling, writhing underneath him was hard enough. But to have them reciting black speech was painful. Focusing on his point of contact he help his opponent's wrists, and gripped their waist with his legs. It wasn't that hard as they were very slender. When they had stopped yelling he opened his eyes to find a woman, no an elf, Dark hair lose from its braids entangled around her with his own falling near her face.

"_Who are you?" _he stared into her eyes they were captivating, they were the colour of the trees from his home, a beautiful auburn that seemed like it was almost on fire. She stared up at him confused why hadn't he killed her, he just asked the one question nothing else. He just continued to stare at her. She had enough, glancing up she took in his features, he was more masculine than any other elf she has seen but he still had an ethereal glow. "Who are you?" he asked once more. She snapped out of her thoughts and snapped her head up. This time she was angry no one had ever pinned her down before, in fact no one had ever beaten her in battle. _"Who are you?"_ he was taken aback by her fluent and beautiful Elvish.

"_I am…..Legolas." _he stuttered back. Before he had a chance to enquire more about her Aragorn appeared in front of them. Legolas tilted his head up to see his friend approaching. Aragon shocked his friend didn't hear him coming was even more shocked about the unexplained situation in front of him. Rising upwards Legolas kept her hands bound.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This is my first fanfic it will be M eventually and I haven't written anything since school. So any tips and hints on how to do things will be appreciated don't hate me too much. Enjoy.

Just so you know **bold** text is the **Black Speech of Mordor **and _Italic is Elvish._

* * *

Aragon turned to his friend _"Who is she Legolas?"_

"_I do not know my friend" _

The mysterious she-elf smirked with amusement since the man had found them in the forest both had been conversing in Elvish clearly forgetting she had spoken it, 'do they think I don't understand, speaking in tongue they assume I don't know' she scoffed to herself knowing full well their plans for handing her over. Entering Rivendell not having to hide was a strange experience, she probably would have enjoyed it if not for the stubborn elf that wouldn't let loose of her wrists never mind let go.

Approaching the main hall Aragon split off to go fetch Elrond. Leaving Legolas and the she-elf. _"How about you let me go" _she said. Flashing Legolas a charming smile. How had he forgotten that spoke Elvish, beautifully as well? This elf was a distraction how did he keep forgetting everything, one thing for sure he wouldn't be letting her go that easily. _"Maybe I will let you go if you tell me your name" _he replied. "**Forget it"** she snapped back.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from speaking that tongue here, my lady, I have heard it to many times these past few days" Elrond stated glancing at Gandalf as they descended the grand stairs. The she-elf didn't even glance up at the lord and the wizard she had no interest in their tricks, or anything they had to say. Legolas noticed the lack of respect and wished he could do more than just hold her in place. 'The rude, arrogant'…..his thoughts were cut off by Gandalf who seemed to be talking to him. "How did you capture her Legolas, it seems to me she was quite the difficult opponent" nodding towards his lower chest where the elf had clearly sliced through his shirt and was now bleeding. "I will take her Legolas" Aragon reached out to help his friend. But Legolas would not budge. He didn't trust no he didn't want anyone else taking charge. She was a vicious opponent and he would not be able to forgive himself if something happened. "I am fine my friends, _but I am not leaving her side." _ At this all heads turned. Looking at him now, she noticed a strong and protective side, maybe in another life she would have liked to believe it was for her, but she knew better he was probably protecting his friends.

"She is dangerous Legolas" Gandalf pointed out. "I know this old friend and that's why I take responsibility for her. I will keep her locked up in my room. Aragorn can help that way we can keep guard together and I will take treatment in my room." Legolas looked up to the wizard and the elven lord. _"I worry Legolas. But she may stay there will we figure out who she is and what to do, I feel she has yet a role to play"_ At this the she-elf looked up for the first time meeting Elrond's gaze, both sharing in a look of concern.

After being safely secured in the room Aragorn when to find Legolas the medical help he needed. Legolas eventually let go of her sore wrists one he felt confident she wouldn't escape. Relived to finally be free of his grasp she let out a loud sigh as he turned his back. "Do you really think it wise to turn your back upon me" she teased. Legolas turned round to face her, taking every effort he had to keep his composure. She picked up on how it annoyed him and continued to harass him. "You know I could have done worse" "It was sheer luck you stopped me". 'For an elf his patience is wearing thin' she mocked to herself. After no reaction she gave up.

"_Who are you?" _he asked._ "Is that really all you can ask me?" _she retorted_ "I feel until I know your name it's not worth knowing anything else, and you will be hear until you do so better tell me know rather than later" _At this Legolas had gotten rather close his hands were positioned on the vanity being her stool making his face inches from hers. As the door opened Legolas moved away but he still heard her mumble "stupid prince" under her breath. The shock on his face made the moment even more enjoyable for her.

As she waited with Aragorn who was content with leaving her be and humming a song. She wondered how she should reveal herself. This seemed to keep her thoughts occupied until Legolas returned, when he saw the situation before him a sour look swept across his face momentarily. 'How come she is well behaved for him? She is so infuriating' and as their eyes met the same thought rushed through both their minds 'stubborn'.

Later that night Legolas sent his friend to go rest humans needed sleep, for elves it was not always necessary and for that he was glad. At first they just kept playing the old routine of him asking her name and her replying sarcastically or not at all. Eventually Legolas stood at the door way to his balcony. Hours later she looked up to her right at him. For someone who had battled with her he really looked at peace, he had his head slightly tilted towards the moon making him glow like an ethereal being. His hair shone like white gold in the light and his face looked so pure she felt as though just looking at him was corrupting her ways. An elf she may be but she certainly wasn't pure. And her she certainly wasn't as regal as the elf in front of her he stood tall on proud his masculine body flowing smoothly under his shirt. All at once she felt emotions she had never felt before.

"_Duvainel that is the name you shall know me by"_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This is my first fanfic it will be M eventually and I haven't written anything since school. So any tips and hints on how to do things will be appreciated don't hate me too much. Enjoy.

Just so you know **bold** text is the **Black Speech of Mordor **and _Italic is Elvish._

Thank you to mercuryretrograde my first review and like I said in the pm I hope I don't disappoint.

* * *

Legolas eyes stayed shut. As calmly as she could she waited for that moment when he would realise who she was. She had never shared her name willingly so why had she this time. Suddenly her demeanour changed as he turned to stare at her, panic left just as easily as it came. The frustration of his soul burning through hers. He pulled her up out of her bindings and stared down at her. How had he not realised. 'How could I have been so blind' at that moment his composure shattered he dragged her out to the balcony and lent her over the side knife to her throat. 'This is not me this not my way I am not like this.' A cocky smile appeared on her face she had gotten to him. She knew he wouldn't kill her he didn't have the strength; now he was afraid of himself more than her.

For moments they just stared at each other face to face. Waiting for one to give up. Emotions were high. At this moment Gandalf was walking below in the gardens. When he looked up and saw the peculiar situation. The wizard always had great timing for things like this. He made his was to Legolas room. Upon entering he saw Legolas had placed the she elf back in her original place she looked up to she left to see him enter then resumed looking at the elf on her right. Gandalf slowly approached Legolas guessing the elf had already gathered he was present. The wizard put a hand on his friends shoulder. Under his hand Legolas relaxed ever so slightly from the rigid position he had placed himself. Letting go of the balcony Legolas straightened up and turned to Gandalf. Legolas didn't even look his friend in the eyes as he uttered the words _"beautiful darkness"_ Gandalf's eyes shut and he drew his hand back as he lent against his staff. Legolas heart ached just saying the phrase. He looked over at Duvainel. Her hair cascading over her shoulders eyes burning like fire. He saw her beauty he saw it from the moment he laid eyes on her flawless pale skin. And when he had to hold her over the balcony he felt her curvy and slender body underneath him she was well built a piece of art. Sculpted well but she wasn't fragile she was strong and powerful. He could see the beauty. And he could feel her darkness only now did he truly understand the extent of her danger. The pain it caused him was almost unbearable. For an elf how was she capable of the thing she has done. Gandalf aware of his friend's state sent him to go fetch Aragorn and Elrond. Legolas left without looking back.

The wizard said using as much energy as he could muster from within himself began to speak. "Now my dear. Why don't you explain things to me?" Duvainel stared at the door in silence. "We won't harm you" she kept staring at the door. Just listening. But although she was listening she was going through all the scenarios of escaping in her head. But when she thought about it she was the closest she had been to the ring for so long. After killing isildur she was sure it was lost to her forever. Reluctantly Duvainel listened to what the wizard had to say. "I know you could escape but your hesitating. Something is stopping you. I feel a change is coming. "At this the doors burst open Elrond seemed to be flying over to them with Aragorn not far behind. Lastly Legolas entered with the same pain head bowing to the floor. He had no idea why he was in so much pain but he couldn't take it.

_"Gandalf is it true?"_ Gandalf nodded his head as confirmation. Elrond stared at the she-elf. A frown forming under his golden circlet_. "I could sense the darkness coming but to not see this or even be aware of who it was I am bewildered."_ He turned back to Gandalf "You must take her to Galadriel, she may be able to help us with this...predicament. Legolas." The elf looked up his state returning to normal. _"Yes, my lord"_

"You will take her to lothlorien with the fellowship, she will be your responsibility as you requested previously requested...and you seem to be the only one to be of equal skill." Legolas nodded accepting his duty. Legolas and Aragorn left Gandalf and Elrond to try and get some more information from Duvainel and to discuss what will happen to her. Legolas felt he had heard enough for one day and made his way to the training grounds. "_Legolas!" _a warm hand held his arm. Aragorn stopped his friend and stood in front of him. "_What is the matter Legolas… if you feel you cannot do what is asked I will help you as well as the fellowship. Speak my friend". _Legolas met his friend's eyes full of worry he wanted to tell him everything is fine he is just shocked but it was more than that. And Aragorn understood this.

"When I see her eyes, when I stand close to her, I a little bit more and more feel a change in my heart a little bit every time I go, I can't shake it off of forget about it, my heart falls deeper and deeper, the more I think and the more I know…I need to let my anger out…..I can't take it any longer, I'm going to die containing feelings like that in my heart. I can't stop. I can never ever stop how I feel." Aragorn looked at his friend compassion and bewilderment in his eyes. He understood elves couldn't cope with death and war very well being pure beings, but was her darkness really causing Legolas this much pain. If so how was lord Elrond coping so well. Aragorn decided he would accompany his friend to the training ground were they found the light hearted hobbits after watching pippin and merry for a while he felt Legolas's spirits had lifted slightly and when to seek Elrond's help.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This is my first fanfic it will be M eventually and I haven't written anything since school. So any tips and hints on how to do things will be appreciated don't hate me too much. Enjoy.

Just so you know **bold** text is the **Black Speech of Mordor **and _Italic is Elvish._

Just a note Legolas is a lot different from how he should be because Duvainel's 'darkness' is affecting him more/differently than anyone else. I am making it his darker side. Like she will be part of the reason boromir acts nasty with the ring. And now I am so sorry but the classic bonding over nightmare scene is up next. I am doing research on saurons history to make her backstory much better.

* * *

After being locked in Legolas chamber with guards on the doors and on the balcony and everywhere she looked. She felt...trapped. 'How can I be trapped,... at least it gets me closer to the ring. I cannot disappoint, I cannot fail.' Duvainel's mind started to wander she thought of how she has already started corrupting some of the fellowships hearts, she wanted to create more havoc but she was trapped in this room. Wandering around the room from door to balcony she settled herself on the ottoman at the end of the bed. She wondered if Legolas was thinking about her, she knew she had left the prince with a lasting impression, she always does, memories with her always linger. Getting tired she decided to rest. No harm would come to her she knew that.

Legolas slowly wandered back to his room. When he arrived and saw all the guards he realised Gandalf and Elrond must have decided to keep her hear instead of moving her, as she could probably escape in the process. Upon entering he saw a figure asleep at the end of the bed. For a second he totally forgot who she was, that was until he noticed her facial expression. Even when sleeping she wasn't calm. Deciding that her sleeping on the ottoman and waking in a bad mood probably wasn't the best idea. He moved her to the bed. She flailed around a bit and then continued to sleep. Deciding now was probably the best time to change he walked over to his wardrobe to find most of his clothing torn and some replaced with women's items. I thought she was our prisoner not our guest. Maybe Gandalf had a plan, he just wished he knew what it was. After changing his dirty muddy leggings and boots to a dark green pair he went to the balcony and told the guards to wait outside, he needed some time to himself as well no matter who he was babysitting. After convincing the guards he was well equipped to defend himself, he enjoyed a few peaceful moments. That was until he heard the faint sounds of a muffled cry. After looking in the gardens and finding those to be barren,as you would at dusk. He listened again. The noise was coming from behind him. From the last person in the word he would expect. Duvainel.

Before he knew it her murmurs turned to cry's and….."Pleads" before he had even though of what he was doing he was by her side strongly shaking her. **"I'm trapped, I'm trapped" **and thought the words pained him more than just physically he kept trying to wake her "Duvainel, Duvainel" he shook her some more, _"Duvainel" _her eyes burst open. For a moment she felt like she was losing herself, forgetting her name. She was beginning to forget herself. She pushed Legolas away. Tired of feeling trapped under his gaze she walked into the spare room, slamming the door. Making a point she wanted to be left alone Legolas sat on the bed and sighed. They are so different. How is he supposed to travel with a person like that, a phoenix trapped inside a small bird cage, itching to fly away. 'Though she is trapped by me, and I am to trapped by her.'

In the spare room Duvainel thought over her dream, a greyscale maze, blocked of at all exits no escape. Looking into the mirror she saw her reflection, her hair was bushing up around her head, her kohl from the east was smuggled across her eyes…she looked wild. How she must look compared to the prince. She scoffed a little. Letting a smile grace her face she had an idea, in a flash everything seemed so much clearer now, so much brighter. After braiding her hair and cleaning all the black from her face she felt much more confident. "No turning back" she whispered to herself. After giving her sufficient time in the spare room Legolas thought it would be best if she returned to the room and keep an eye on her. Knocking on the door he waited for a reply.

"_Come in" _Walking into the side room used for containing baths he saw Duvainel had cleaned herself up and braided her hair in warrior braids. She had also removed all her previous garb from her body leaving her just in a black undershirt and leggings, he wanted to say how inappropriate it was but since he was still only in leggings himself he decided to leave it 'This time'. Before he even had time to say anything she was strutting past him. He wasn't going to be played for a fool. He grabbed the top of her arm. Feeling the scars on her arm he lingered there, due to his slight hesitation it gave her enough time to whip her head around and flash him a seductive smile. This elf was playing a dangerous game and 'she is clearly a dangerous addiction'. She was obviously good at this act and no one has ever stopped her. But right now all Legolas could think about is this fatal fantasy in front of him and wanting to get drunk on the ecstasy. She cocked her head slightly as if daring him to make the next move. 'What could be better than this' he thought. Instead of playing her game he called the guards back in and went into the bathroom himself. Staring into the mirror he tried to calm his breathing before he chokes. Flashing back to the moment that just happened he shivers and sighs.

'She's like a beautify trap no a poison, making my blood hotter and act uncontrollable. Maybe I need a doctor. I feel like I have overdosed on some medication. I can't let her change me she has already nailed herself into my heart but she is already changing me.' Placing his hang to his chest his heart trembles. He looks into the mirror at himself 'it won't go like this'.

Clearly shocked by his reaction. Duvainel stormed back over to the bed 'this is ridiculous'. Planting herself in the middle of the bed she sighed in frustration. 'He should be wanting to me, and never stop wanting me, he should be enjoying me believing we are in love. Then he shall be addicted to me and without me he shall feel like he want to die. I am a sweet addiction, then I kill them with an overdose' she scoffs loudly. A guard turns and stares at her. Reluctantly he turns back to his post. Flinging herself backwards she tries to come up with a new plan to gain trust or anything that means she doesn't have to spend the whole journey tied up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This is my first fanfic it will be M eventually and I haven't written anything since school. So any tips and hints on how to do things will be appreciated. Enjoy.

Just so you know **bold** text is the **Black Speech of Mordor **and _Italic is Elvish._

I noticed I am getting quite a few view, and visits etc. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review on how I have done anything I need to make note of or any help thanks.

* * *

Wandering through the silent halls of Imladris Legolas listened to the flowing river, the singing of the birds and the humming of the wind anything to erase the she-elf from his thoughts. It had been a while since he just enjoyed the splendour of his surroundings. Unfortunately tonight was no different after grabbing a lose shirt and leaving the room Legolas thinks of never returning to that room. But his hearts drops. He knows he must return, he knows they must speak again. Reluctantly he returns to his room to discover lady Arwen sat on the ottoman conversing with Duvainel. 'What is she thinking' 'does she realise how dangerous this is'. Looking to see Legolas face Duvainel finally concluded that this must be the Lady Arwen, fair to look upon, and so like the lord Elrond she might as well have been the woman version of him, dark braids hung lose and her white skin was flawless and smooth unlike her own. Arwen rose at the sight of Legolas and bowed her head slightly.

Duvainel made him nervous and he hated it. He walked over to Arwen determined not to show it and pulled her away just as Aragorn whisked through the door. Pulling Arwen close Legolas turned toward Duvainel smiling and acting if nothing's wrong. 'What is wrong with him? I will make him come to me'. All guards exited the room with Lady Arwen unsure of what to do in the situation. Leaving Legolas and Duvainel once more. _"What's wrong with you?"_ she teased letting the words slide of her tongue. His heart trembles and he is sure by the look on her face she picked up on it. She jumps from the bed and saunters over to him. Laying one hand on his chest she can feel his heart beat. A genuine smile crosses her face before she remembers her plan. Grabbing her hand he pushes her away. Watching the smile fall from her lips. He turns away 'My heart is out-of-order. I hate her, I hate her and I'm go crazy because of her'.

"_Can't you be satisfied with just me?_ _There are a lot of guys who only look at me! Your guards included!" _Beckoning to the door and then to Legolas to come to her. Legolas turns to her his heart tearing apart almost believing her. 'What's wrong with me?'

"_I am no fool!" _he suddenly shouts out.

"_If you really wanted to give your love you would hurry and show me your heart I will not be played. I am not that easy" _Turning to call the guards he heard a sigh and a small voice _"I will make you come to me, and when I do I will make it so that you can't go on without me"._

"_We leave tomorrow, prepare yourself" _Was all he said to her before he left.

The next morning Legolas promised himself he would commit to the fellowship and focus on protecting Frodo and the ring. Meaning keeping Duvainel Away from both. With the help of Boromir Legolas uses a grey elven rope to bind Duvainel more securely. Wincing every time it touches her skin. She was grateful for wearing the long black leather armour keeping it from touching her skin, unless she tries to escape that is. Legolas packs his belongings and grabs his bow and quiver placing them over his cloak. Wanting to head off. Legolas asks Boromir to keep an eye on Duvainel while he goes and wishes his fair wells to the companions that arrived and journeyed with him here.

"_In the end you change" _Duvainel stated looking up towards Boromir. "Ah I wondered when I would hear the dark maiden's voice, it is not what I expected" he stated looking down to her still holding her elbow. "Nothing lasts forever, everything will be taken, and your home is falling Boromir son of Denethor." At this Boromir pulled the elf close, "What do you know of my home, Dark one". "_Everything, _But I know you wish to save it. There is no way to sugar coat this in comfort but, you are alone. As am I they are against you they wish to destroy the one thing that may help your kingdom. And I know how, everything is meaningless to me now I to have no one" Boromir opened his mouth to speak and hesitated. Legolas ran through the door relived to see everything was ok. "We are leaving, _Thank you Boromir" _Legolas bowed his head. " I will be ok now" Boromir reluctantly left staring at Duvainel giving a sweet smile to him he turn away but not before glancing back one more time. 'Got him' Duvainel smiled triumphantly.

"Why are you smiling" Legolas snapped. "Just pleased to see someone else other than you" She remained silent for the rest of the morning. When everyone was being wished good luck and farewell she listened for the whispers of the high elves. Strapped to the horse she glanced past Aragorn to his right for a quick second. Only managing to notice Lady Arwen. She looked quite queenly now. A silver circlet gracing her head. Braids plaited beautifully with the rest of her hair flowing behind her like a waterfall. A great sadness washed over her. As she saw tears in her eyes. And in that moment she was glad to be leaving. Arwen brought back memories….memories that made her weak. Though she would never admit it she could never hurt Arwen no matter what people thought of her. Her thoughts were interrupted my Elrond who stood in front of the fellowship.

"The ring bearer is setting out on a quest to mount doom…and you who travel with him no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will…..Farwell, hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elf's, and men and all free folk go with you." With that Elrond reached out is hand, a deep caring sorrow in his eyes, and most of the fellowship bowed their heads Legolas placed a hand on his heart just like Aragorn.

"The fellowship awaits the ring bearer." Frodo turned around. His companions parted ways to reveal his path. Hesitantly he stepped forward to start his journey. Looking up towards each of his companions they all looked on eagerly. "Mordor Gandalf? Is it left or right?" Duvainel scoffed at Frodo's question earning her a scolding look from Legolas who was not impressed. For the rest of the Journey Gandalf lead the way, leaving Duvainel attached to Legolas or a horse when he went to scout ahead.

* * *

"We must hold this course west of the misty mountains for forty days if our luck holds the gap of Rohan will still be open to us, from their our road turns east to Mordor" Gandalf announced just before they decided to stop in a large patch of rocks. Although pleased with Sam's cooking and amused by merry and pippins training with the men Duvainel was not so over joyed being dragged around by Legolas ,clearly trying to get away from gimlis conversation of moria, over rocks and boulders. Not straying far from camp Legolas was keen on making sure nothing went unnoticed. "Can I stop for one moment Legolas, _you have been pulling my bindings so much my wrists are bleeding_, at this rate they will drop off and I will be free_" _Legolas turned to her. Legolas gathered she had been tolerant. Closing his eyes he took in a breath.

"_Although you are I am not heartless but if you try to run I will shoot anonymous of what I have been told by Gandalf" _Reluctantly he let loose the rope taking note of her cut wrists. A stab of pain went through him how could he been so mindless. "Do you think people can change" Legolas shocked by this question. "_Did they notice the existence of that time._ The time of Mairon good and uncorrupt when greatest virtue was his love of order and perfection, _that is what I was created_ from not hate or destruction as other would believe but order and perfection. _That is what I believed know, that is what I am._ I have forgotten how to just hear, love and care." She finished. A quite frightened look upon her face. Legolas grabbed her shoulder "_So you wish no longer for people to turn their backs when they see you_, you seem so full of envy behind that anonymous mask you always wear." She looked down unsure of her answer. This angered him. Pushing her against a stone out of the sight of others he lent close. "_Won't you face me look into my eyes anymore_? Communicate with us? _Knowing we may never love? Tearing up our reality now you know us hurts doesn't it_?" Glaring up at him eyes burning she breathed in. "And you can change that…" Before he could finish she exploded

"_From a day one I was behind the bars of a_ _prison,_ until I perfected my personality, there was no life, _no feelings and warmth over there, there is only a wilderness of a desolated. Loneliness increased as days went by as elves we can only be hurt in a few ways."_

Legolas lent in close right next to her ears interrupting her, he had little pity "_Even after seeing the end, you're still full with hunger. Die, kill, shout and fight when this is what becomes of the world will you be satisfied. In fact are you satisfied now?" _Grabbing his tunic with her bound hands she pushed away, grabbing her they both toppled over. Legolas landed with a thud to the ground. Instead of moving from the position she straddled Legolas. As he had once done to her. A sorrow look in her eyes as she spoke. "I'm grateful to be allowed to live in this blessed days especially now every day creating new ties somewhat sharing good love with everyone rather than shattered hearts. But if any of you knew what was coming I would be amazed If you can still laugh" she said turning back toward the camp. Pulling herself of from Legolas she sat cross legged by his side. Legolas propped himself up on one elbow and with his other arm reached out.

"_We may Laugh, cry and hold hands but to be together finding that feeling, meeting another that resembles that feeling and connecting to each other, that's what you need to do, If you ever want to recover." _ Touched by the word Duvainel didn't have long to appreciate them before she saw a fast black cloud in the distance….._"Legolas….'How could I be so careless I must get back to camp how could I let her distract me like that. Her tricks are smart but no more' "Stand up!" He yelled grabbing her the rope not caring of the whimpers and cry's he dragged her back to the camp._

Running back to the camp Legolas could hear Sam had noticed "What is that?"

"Nothing it is just a wisp of cloud" Gimli stubbornly said.

"It's moving fast" Boromir noticed "against the wind"

Legolas hopped over the rock just in time to warn his friends "Crebain from Dunland".

Sorry for any mistakes being righting this most of the afternoon. I really enjoyed it but haven't really checked before uploading I am really. Sorry but I will correct soon probably. xx


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Any tips and hints on how to do things will be appreciated. Enjoy.

Just so you know **bold** text is the **Black Speech of Mordor **and _Italic is Elvish._

I noticed I am getting quite a few view, and visits etc. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review on how I have done anything I need to make note of or any help thanks. Especially to Runvus, HardyxLover, zuzzzu, chrishassall16 and Mercuryretrograde

* * *

"Hide…..Take cover" Aragorn was shouting commands rushing to help the hobbits while Boromir ran about picking up loose and scattered weapons from the ground. Clearing the fire and all its evidence Frodo and Sam dived under the nearest rocks followed by the others who had been busy grabbing the rest of their belonging, they to hid in near rocks and foliage. Pulling Duvainel lower down the formation he pushed her under the foliage trapping her between Legolas and a rock. The Crebain approached circling the group and the rocks they cawed and cried. The noise unbearable. Taking in a deep breath Legolas focused on keeping hidden. Looking down at Duvainel Legolas noticed the slight flush In her cheeks, taking in her scent, he slowly began to make a more refined a more real mental image of her. Suddenly feeling a strange sensation all at once, and scrutinizing the fact he couldn't see all of her he took a mental note of all the different shades of oranges, reds and the few brown shades floating in her eyes. The strength in him failed causing him to drop his body down onto Duvainel's.

Gasping in his ear at the sudden contact Duvainel began to feel strange. '…..Am I sick, am I falling ill' her heart beat fast faster '…..something is wrong…yeah, I'm in trouble Get a grip!' she mentally yelled at herself. Blood rushed to the tips of her ears 'How'd you get your heart stolen by an elf?' she wanted to lean forward towards him, Wanting to whisper in his ears things he was probably to pure to understand, things she should never say for her own pleasure. Unbeknown to her as caught in her own thoughts Legolas had let out a slight growl as he shifted above her. Shaken by this new side of himself, he tried to calm his nerves. All his senses from head to toe had a visual shock. 'People know me for my senses that are always ahead. My footsteps , they are faster than others, my youth, my youth itself is a different world to most"….After stating the obvious Legolas admitted the corrupt hidden feelings within him.

"_I've fallen for this _Irresistible, powerful feeling….and….I've let go of myself' Both pairs of eyes fell into terror not understanding the situation clearly. 'Have I stolen his heart like faithful slave to a goddess…do I want that?' Confused she glared up at him noticing the Crebain had finally disappeared. She pushed the foolish elf away. 'If he thinks that after denying me before in his room I will let him have me now' Standing up she turns away from him. "If you're going to say things like that, **get lost. I won't change."**

"_What made you think I wanted you to change and who said I was falling _for YOU." Dragging her up the hill Legolas flung her towards Boromir 'I cannot let her continue to corrupt my feelings. I cannot live peacefully down that path' Turning to Gandalf Legolas awaited for the orders. "Spies of saruman" the wizard emerged down the rocks to meet with the rest of the fellowship worried looks upon all their faces Frodo began breathing heavily. "The passage south is being watched we must take the path of Caradhras" Turning towards the mountain Gandalf and Legolas set off leaving the rest to follow. Walking the snowy path Legolas couldn't help but check on Duvainel and Boromir worried for his friend but he couldn't be near her at the moment. Duvainel was delighted, and extremely pleased for finally being away from Legolas especially when there were a lot of other people. With the help from the paths around them they were cooling down, each hiding their frustrated hearts. Their conversations were always the same, one turning from the other but both clinging to the memory. Seeing that Legolas was far enough away Duvainel began to speak.

"Every night is lonely, miserable and tiring" she complained "Don't you agree Boromir?" Seductively eying him over making sure she had his undivided attention. "To me you are the only one I trust, the only one I feel I can talk to, you're the only one, just as I am the only one who can help you." She continued. Before she anything more could be said a struggling groan and the sound of snow being unsettled caught Boromir's attention. "Frodo" Aragorn was quickly by Frodo's side helping him up. Brushing of the snow Frodo felt his chest. 'The ring is missing' Frantically Duvainel looked about hoping to spot it first. But Boromir had already let go of her and was picking up the ring. Frodo dropped his hands and stared at Boromir as he heard the chains chime together. Boromir stared at the ring intently, even without Duvainel's temptation the ring had a strong hold over him. Gandalf slowly turned to face the situation. Seeing the worry on Aragorn's face Legolas made his way down to help but not before noticing Duvainel also staring at the ring 'unguarded'. ""Boromir" Aragorn placed a hand on his sword.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing" Boromir continued to stare intently at the ring his grip tightening around its chain as if to caress it he mumbled "such a little thing" before he had the chance to touch it Aragorn once again spoke "Boromir…..give the ring to Frodo" as if pulling him out of a trance Boromir returned to reality hesitantly but surely he walked to Frodo ring outstretched in front of him. "As you wish" Frodo snatched the ring from Boromir "I care not" he continued letting out a queasy laugh he rubbed the hobbits head and wondered back up the mountain past Legolas and Duvainel. Since it was clear Boromir no longer had any interest in walking with Duvainel. Legolas resumed his position as her guard that was before she spoke.

"_I can't leave you but no matter what, I will still get to hate you, even more when you cling onto me" _Nodding her head toward his hand holding onto the top of her arm. "_In fact I think it's probably going to get better, it's already better today….you have many secrets _prince of mirkwood_."_ Not only was she trying to reveal his identity to others she was also referring to their earlier moments. Dragging her away from the scene and down towards Aragorn who was making his way up towards them behind Frodo. "_You make me go insane" _Handing her over to Aragorn Legolas tells his worried friend "She gives me so much pain". Leaving his friend he decides he is not going to turn back again. Legolas walks up the mountain to join the wizard at the front of the group, already regretting his decision to not look back and leave the issue with his friend he insists he can't go back again. Not yet anyway. Needing the wizard's advice and a change of atmosphere. Legolas walked beside him for a length of time.

"You have broken your promise Legolas, gone with this wretched wind!" Legolas looked up at the wizard, shocked like he was just being hit by the truth Gandalf spoke. "I must acknowledge this is not the end for you and her Legolas, and I hate to say it in fact I hate myself for even suggesting it but you must pretend nothing is wrong, lose that cold look in your eyes before they turn to ice." Shocked to find Gandalf didn't give him the love and compassion he was seeking he slowed pace to think alone. Wandering back to the faint memories he wandered what would have happened if he had just let her go, hadn't taken responsibility. 'That is a journey that I will never go on, I should just let go and leave those thought be or I will hate the situation more.' Slowly falling back to Aragorn Legolas sends an apologetic look towards his friend. Aragorn nodded his head understanding, 'There is a reason Estel is better than most men, his nature is more of an elf' before getting unfocused Legolas grabbed Duvainel. This time the pair didn't even converse. Each focusing on different situations. Duvainel knew the Crebain must have seen them and will be back to tell Saruman any time soon. Wondering how her plans would be continued without her she trusted he would continue to do them justice. Hours later further up the mountain the weather began to worsen, a blizzard engulfed them, Legolas pushed on with Duvainel unaffected by the cold weather was carefully able to stay atop the deep snow. Legolas paused reaching the front of the group. Scouring what little he could of the path in front. Turning to the stony edge of the mountain he began to listen. A deep booming voice could be heard briefly over the howling wind. "There is a fell voice in the air." At his Gandalf shouted back "It's Saruman". Just at that moment Rocks and boulders tumbled down from above them. All leaning into the mountain they avoided any problems. Aragorn then spoke. "He is trying to bring down the mountain, Gandalf we must turn back" At this Duvainel looked down towards the child like creatures how had she been so cruel and heartless not to notice the pain they were in, hiding into the bodies of men they shivered and whimpered.

"No" Gandalf commanded pulling himself out of the snow path and up to where the elves stood. Chanting back Gandalf spoke strong, Duvainel began to join in instead chanting black speech 'no way was she going to let saruman kill her on a mountain, he will pay for just attempting it'. Upon hearing the black speech Legolas turned around 'Is she crazy she will die as well I won't let her help him bring down this mountain' Furious he places a hand over her mouth at that second lightning strikes the mountain, before the snow hits them Duvainel shoves Legolas into the mountain behind her and grabs the wizard pulling him under the small ledge. A huge mass of snow rock and ice falls atop of them. For moments all that is heard is the wind. Legolas first to dig himself out of the snow looks to his right beginning relaxing as he begins to hear the others emerge from the snow, grunting and panting everyone seems just cold, the dwarf makes a horrific noise like a rabid dog just before Boromir speaks. "We must get of the mountain and make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city" Before he had finished Aragorn was already disagreeing. "The gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard". Legolas eyes widened, he hadn't seen Duvainel rise from the snow looking over to the wizard and only seeing he had risen from the mass, he panicked jumping out the snow and nearer to the Gandalf he let the others continue to argue about what ever path they wanted to take all he cared about was finding Duvainel, praying she was ok. Legolas began to dig and just kept digging, dread came over him, how could he let this happen how could he be so stupid, he should have been paying more attention, his hands were beginning to get sore from the bits of ice and rock within the mound. He kept digging, 'rope. Rope. Elven rope' following the rope through the snow careful not to tug it out of place he found a hand reaching out towards him, grabbing it he felt it was ice cold. He pulled towards him bringing the rest of Duvainel and a lot of snow over the top of him, as she lay unconscious in his arms a sense of dread came over him. "_is she…" _before finishing his sentence the body in his arms took it a huge gasp of air but not before returning to a slumber. Removing his cape he wrapped it around her body attempting to dry her of and keep her warm.

"She is unconscious. We need to get of this mountain" Legolas yelled to Gandalf. For a few moments the man pondered. "Let the ring bearer decide" and with that all heads turned to Frodo, looking to his Halfling friend Boromir decided to make a point "we cannot stay hear this will be the death of the hobbits…and….her" he motioned towards the elf leaning against Legolas. "Frodo?" Gandalf once again looked at the ring bearer. "We will go through the mines" he trembled. "So be it" the wizard replied. Before the others had even got their bearings Legolas had lifted Duvainel's legs in his arms and was racing down the mountain.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Any tips and hints on how to do things will be appreciated. Enjoy.

Just so you know **bold** text is the **Black Speech of Mordor **and _Italic is Elvish._

So we had an eclipse today but I won't be updating for a few days as I was at work all day today and I will be at the weekend, but I will upload a lot on Monday to make up for it.

I would like to thank Runuvs, MarieVictoria, XxvampicxDemonxX and Freudian Princess.

* * *

The journey down the mountain was much easier than the trip up, but yet Legolas felt as though his lungs were constricted, feeling that he wasn't getting enough air he took a deep breathed. After being taken over by Gimli Legolas decided to stop for a moment. Pointing in front of him the dwarf exclaimed. "The walls of Moria". Walking over to the walls. Walking along the mountain Gimli began tapping on the wall with his axe. The noise began to echo, in his arms Duvainel Stirred in her slumber. "Dwarf walls are invisible when closed" he continued. Gandalf lead on "Yes so even their masters cannot find them, then there secrets are forgotten." Legolas withdrew from his thoughts "Why doesn't that surprise me." Causing the dwarf to growl at him. They continued a lot the path till Gandalf stopped in an archway of trees, opposite a lake. Walking over to a bolder Legolas lay Duvainel down carefully sweeping her hair from her face he cleaned her up. Beginning to stir as the cold water leaves her cheeks Legolas continues to clean her face.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Legolas explains they are waiting for the door to open that is why everyone seems fed up, and that he is glad she is well. "Hopefully I won't have to carry you for much longer" he smirked.

"_Thank you Legolas" _she whispered looking at the elf who saved her life, feeling out of character Duvainel let out a slight giggle at herself, Legolas laughed with her. For someone who to him seemed as though a funeral would be fun for her he was pleasantly surprised to hear the magical tone leave her lips. "_I would worship you my lady just to see you smile like that again, maybe you could share more than just your name with me" _Duvainel looked away from Legolas. "_I can't,_ I have followed and worshipped Sauron's shrine of lies for too long. If I were to tell you my sins…._you would sharpen your blades and kill me where I stand. But to die for him, _I no longer desire it, I desire something else." Looking up to Legolas he held his gaze in anticipation. "Legolas over these past days I have realised I am not just a shadow to your sunlight soul**, I am the darkness that engulfs all light itself**. And to ever join you…. _I believe I must sacrifice my own life, If you were to ask this of me Legolas I would, but why would I leave this heaven were I am alone with you_" After the words had left her mouth Duvainel returned to herself 'I must have hit my head to hard, I can't mean these things it is just part of the plan. Legolas just continued to stare at her.

"I can't tie you up, but **I can still kill you". **Hurt by his words and feeling rather foolish, Duvainel decided she would rest again as the door seemed as it was never going to open. "ugh ugh, ohh, no, no' Duvainel awoke to hear the dwarfs cries, as she stirred from her sleep Legolas was by her side immediately _"You are awake." _Legolas sighed a breath of relief, holding her face he looked into her eyes, "I thought you might not return to me". "I wish I had not after the threat you left me with" still drowsy she wasn't going to be a victim. Legolas looked at her confused. "I have not left you…. I have never left your side". "Behind him she noticed Gimli leaning over a tomb. Gandalf reading from a book. Looking to Legolas he explained "Frodo and Gandalf managed to figure out the doors riddle but then when we entered we noticed all the skeletons and bodies…" Looking around the cave Duvainel recognised exactly where they were in fact she had sent a group of orcs down here not long ago and that wasn't even the worst thing down here. Hopefully they would go unnoticed. Realising Legolas was still talking she turned her focus back to him. "Legolas" she interrupted I must speak with you…..now….alone, but first there is evil down here we must be careful". Before letting her continue Legolas turned to Aragorn "we are in danger we cannot linger" nodding Aragorn turned to the wizard and listened to him speak before telling them to move on. Returning to Duvainel and helping her up they move away from the group behind a pillar. _"Legolas, I….I…"_ seeing she was clearly worried he held her wrists in one hand and with the other he pulled her chin so she was facing him. _"Speak" _somehow his permission had calmed her. Taking a deep breath in her begins.

"_Legolas, I had a dream and in that dream I came to realise a lot of things"_ looking at the terror in her eyes Legolas encouraged her once more, he had to know what she wanted to say. "And I…..I cannot follow Sauron anymore…." Before she could continue a clanging noise interrupted them, echoing all the way down. Pippin had knocked a skull into the well and before they knew it the rest of the body joined it landing in a great metal heap alerting anything nearby they were hear. Legolas hesitantly pulled away to go deal with the commotion but Duvainel grabbed his sleeve and continued." And though my past sins are unforgivable. I no longer wanted to 'do my duty' for evil. I want no matter the disapproval, the hardships and the amount of people that would call me sick, _all I want is to be with you."_ Legolas stared in utter shock was this real was he dreaming 'stop thinking about that before it's too late. I lost my mind the moment I saw her, everything was in slow motion. And now, now we are both learning and sharing new emotions together. Is this Love?' "_Never did I imagine this unconditional emotion could be love_. But I can tell you one thing. _I want that to. I can't explain it but when I am with you it feels that every day is a minute, and that's not just because I am an elf, But because my journey is no longer just about this mission it about so much more"_

* * *

I am sorry about this chapter not my best or longest bit of work, but I wanted to upload something to get to a decent point as I have my next chapter planned out and it's a long one expect a update Monday. I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Any tips and hints on how to do things will be appreciated. Enjoy.

Just so you know **bold** text is the **Black Speech of Mordor **and _Italic is Elvish._

So after a weekend off this was harder than expected, spent most of the day asleep in my amazing hotel room waiting to come home. Thanks for your patience. And a special thanks to zuzzzu, MarieVictoria and Vampyuu

* * *

Before Duvainel could react to Legolas' own confession the sounds of Orcs could be heard all throughout the cave. At that moment Legolas dragged Duvainel over to the rest of the group "Orcs".

"Well done captain obvious" Turning from Legolas Duvainel turned to Boromir "Secure that door". Reluctant to take orders from the enemy Boromir knew she was right and hurried over to the door as she followed, stepping just beyond its borders he tried to see the situation, But Duvainel pulled him in before he could be shot by an arrow, turning to Duvainel he thanked her. Legolas watched from behind closer to Aragorn who was giving orders to the hobbits "Stay behind Gandalf" then throwing his torch to the group he went to help Boromir. Duvainel went to Legolas and began collecting large objects to block the door with, at that moment a horrifying screech roared through the tomb. Just managing to shut the door, Boromir turned to Aragorn and then the Group. "They have a cave troll" At this the elves began throwing the large Axes, Hammers and wooden posts at the men to barricade the door. While they continued to do this Duvainel looked towards the hobbits. 'No longer will I hide away in daylight or undercover when the sun has risen. I will no longer hold in this secret side of me.' Turning to Legolas she whispered "_Next to him I will shine more brightly" _Watching as Legolas placed himself opposite the door bow and arrow ready she realised she was slightly weapon less, she had some hidden powers but in her heart she knew her powers were still not stable to use and would cause only destruction to those she was now willing to protect. As the doors began to bang and lurch forward, Legolas grabbed Duvainel behind him, only able to spare a dagger he wearily turned to her and placed it in her hands. And without hesitation he turned his back on her. Legolas stared at the door carefully watching as axes began to make their way through the door. As soon as he saw an opening he shot his arrow, striking the target as it screeched away. Aragorn and Legolas continued to fire at the door. Suddenly both doors came heaving down Orcs Jumping and leaping over them. Legolas continued to fire, striking orcs every time, weather in the chest or head he was a sharp shooter. The hobbits looked nervous. Boromir and Aragorn drew their swords. Beginning to fight they drew most of the attention away. Gimli stayed atop of his cousin's tomb swinging his axes about, while letting out a terrible cry. Duvainel wasted no time in attacking her old allies, although it felt wrong originally she knew it was the right thing to to and eventually her heart began to feel lighter. She quickly put her dagger in her boot and picked up a sword from a near body, although it wasn't the finest weapon she has owned it would certainly do for the situation. Soon Gandalf and the hobbits had joined it helping in any way they could. Aragorn swiftly swiped the head of an orc and continued to fight hard.

Legolas continuously protected his friends In anyway he could but when the cave troll came crashing through the wall his first thought was 'Duvainel' quickly looking over the commotion he found her, gracefully killing Orcs like an assassin or a dancer, she quickly made her way through the orcs, ducking turning and twisting around he would never have thought she was one of them. But she was different and he knew that and he knew in his heart they were both different now in a way they were not before. A large roar interrupted his thought and he swiftly returned to the battle at hand aiming his bow at the troll he fired one into its right shoulder, angering the beast it speed forward towards Sam luckily the small hobbit slid underneath the creature before it could hurt him. The troll continued after Sam until being away by the two men. The creature turned flinging Boromir to one side like a child would a play thing. Then it was Gimlis turn, throwing multiple weapons with great force Gimli fought bravely leaping from the tomb just before the creature destroyed it sending Debris everywhere. Gimli lost his footing and lay upon the floor, Orcs were being swung away by the troll but some still headed towards Gimli, Leaping of the ledge down to him Duvainel Helped the Dwarf up Just as Legolas shot two arrows simultaneously at the creature. Gimli wasted no time and was chopping an orc in half before she had even made her way to Legolas, together they quickly cleared the path of orcs. As Legolas looked at the troll it swung it Chain towards them Legolas pulled both him and Duvainel down just as the chain swooped over their heads. Be time the chain came around a second time they were both ready, the chain this time came straight down from above their heads, Flinging themselves away from one another. Finally the troll Flung the chain towards Legolas near one of the columns, as the chain wrapped around it Legolas jumped upon its back and stood on its shoulders, aiming his arrows straight into its head he let go letting out a cry it pulled backwards causing it to bring down the roof near Duvainel she Jumped down and rolled under the ledge she was just stood upon. Pulling herself up away from the battle ash and dust, she began to struggle. Duvainel knew if anyone had the power to stop this it was her but she felt as though the world was spinning. Trying to conjure her power she found she was not able to. Struggling to stand Legolas rushed over to her and steadied her. Looking up at him she began to feel a new one waking up inside of her, letting out a weak smile to let him now she was ok she reached for her weapon. Even if she was shaking to the bone and her insides felt as though they were about to explode, she wasn't in pain and she would continue to fight. Turning back to Legolas she noticed a Orc appear behind him, it was clear Legolas was to focused on her to notice.

"Legolas!" Duvainel ran behind him bringing up her weapon but the orc was fast and she was distracted by her new feelings, Clutching her lower waist she swiped the orcs hand clean off before stabbing him through the chest. Letting go of her weapon she stumbled back for a second she was engulfed in a warm blackness opening her eyes she sees Legolas holding her. "Duvainel, Duvainel, your bleeding, your bleeding out because of me". Lifting her hand from her wound she placed it on his cheek, wiping away the sweat of his brow and replacing it with smudges of her blood, ash and dust she looked at him apologetically. "The light within me hasn't died yet" then placing her bloodied hand over her heart she continued _"I can feel it from inside….deep within my soul"_ Hearing his friends crys Legolas turned to the battle and then back to Duvainel. "I will bring him down if it's the last thing I do" Hurrying towards his friends Legolas watches as Duvainel tries to pull herself from the heap of rubble. Pulling his bow out once more he ran straight to the beast and shot an arrow right through its neck. The Troll began to stumble and sway as though it was a drunk. The creature fell before Legolas. Satisfied all the creatures were dead the fellowship began to look for the ring bearer. Legolas on the other hand searched for Duvainel. Running back to where he left her he noticed she had lifted her shirt and was trying to treat her wound. Her bare skin seemed to make the blood appear so red. Upon reaching her, Duvainel began closing her eyes, all at once everything went grey and all she could hear was a screeching. Duvainel began to count her sins, even she realised she would die in battle someone like her had no other choice, but she had changed and she would have wished to change some more. Hearing her breathing slow and he checked her heart, feeling her hearty weakening. He pulled her close and whispered. "_Hold on…..Be strong….please Hold on"_

* * *

Ok so I know its not that long but and I just finished this at midnight exactly and I realise that means I didn't upload Monday but I really did try. Will upload Wednesday I hope as working all day and night tomorrow. Thanks for your support. Please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Any tips and hints on how to do things will be appreciated. Enjoy.

Just so you know **bold** text in this chapter is **Dwarfish **and _Italic is Elvish._

So after a weekend off this was harder than expected, spent most of the day asleep in my amazing hotel room waiting to come home. Thanks for your patience. And a special thanks to Arianna Le Fay, Lady Tanya and freudianprincess for their support.

* * *

Hastily running out of the mines one by one the hobbits collapsed among the rocks. Legolas looked around blankly Duvainel in his arms, 'pleases do not let anymore horror come to us this night' at his thought Duvainel's eyes flickered open. At this all Legolas hopelessness that had begun to sink it was let out, lowering her down he began to relax. Noticing his eyes were turning red she breathlessly began to speak. _"Hold on…Hold on Legolas". _

"Gandalf is lost to us, and I gave in, I almost gave in to the darkness, it will never be the same." With all of her strength Duvainel lifted her up her upper body, trying not to wince. "What are you worried about, what are you afraid of? If you keep measuring things out, it'll be too late. Needing somebody, needing you I have learned that is okay to be afraid. The rules are still unknown". Legolas could no longer hold in his feelings. He felt as though he was exploding, all of a sudden he was leaning over her holding her in his arms. Her breaths became unsteady, catching in hear throat as she looked up at him. Even in this moment all she could think of was how heavenly he looked his long golden hair was split over his shoulders, and his eyes seamed to glow like moonlight hitting the ocean. Trying to ignore the fact that her face was only inches from his she closed her eyes knowing his where watching her every move, leaning in closer Legolas took note of the way her shoulders were becoming unsteady with her breaths and the way her lips twitched slightly as he brushed her dark hair from her face. Slowly he inched closer and within an instant his smooth lips met hers with a rough force, feeling the need in his kiss she moaned causing him to as well. His hands gripped her face and her hair desperately aching for her cooperate, and willingly she did, lifting her hands she entwined her fingers in his hair and traced some along his ear making him gasp, She took this opportunity and lifted herself up even more, to him giving him even more intensity that he been giving her. It was perfect, with the same force and need he did she finally let go of her feelings. Wanting to fulfil his desires Legolas practically threw himself over her, just in case tomorrow never came. But the moment couldn't last.

"Legolas, get them up" Aragorn commanded referring to the pained hobbits who Duvainel could now hear weeping, pulling away from Legolas she commanded him also. "Let's go Legolas". Mindlessly Legolas rose from his position and started making his way over to the hobbits. Boromir turned to Aragorn and Legolas "Give them a moment for pity's sake". "By night fall these hills will be swarming with orcs….we must reach the woods of Lothlόrien" Aragorn stated running to help his friend "Now Boromir, Legolas…Get them up" After lifting up Sam Aragorn looked for Frodo. "Frodo…Frodo" Only to find him wandering away from the group. While Aragorn dealt with the ring bearer Legolas returned to Duvainel only to find she had once again fallen Unconscious. With his worry growing he encouraged the other they needed to hurry 'Her wounds are proving to be a danger to her, we must reach Lothlόrien soon'.

Not long after the group gently ran into a dense wood, with trees so tall even Legolas couldn't see the tops, and all around them leaves and petals blew around them though the breeze was warm and not uncomfortable Legolas soon found the songs of elves in the air which brought him comfort. The beautiful and bright splendour around him reminded him much of his home in mirkwood. The dwarf on the other had wasn't so keen. "Stall close little hobbits….they say there is a great sorceress lives in these woods." Letting go of the hobbits Gimli persisted to continue his tale "An elf witch….of terrible power, all who look upon her, fall under her spell….And they are never seen again".Legolas scoffed slightly knowing full well the dwarf meant Galadriel. Smugly he knew even the dwarf would fall for her beauty, as it was almost of equal to that of the Evenstar…..but to him it compared nothing to this imperfect beauty that was in his arms. His heart ached seeing her clutching onto his tunic she must have done it while they were running over the river and hills. Slowly he and Aragorn led the way. Legolas was too engrossed in his thought to detect the rather large scouting group of elves.

HALDIR: (stepping forward) "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Stepping forward a tall and muscular elf steps forward his wise face looking over the group in front of him, Gimli growls at the elves comment. "Follow me" The Fellowship followed the group high into the woods slowly the world around them became darker, with only seeping bits of light shining through the dense area, now standing high up in the trees on a leaf of the Mallorn branch, evening must be close as the world around them has a blue glow, as though it wasn't really here. _"Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil"_ The elf places his right hand on his heart and extends it to him.

"_Our Fellowship and I stand in your debt, Haldir of Lórien" _Legolas lowers his head slightly to Duvainel in his arms. Haldir noticing Legolas priorities moves on to speak with Aragorn who stood proudly and respectfully. "Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us" also extending his arm out to Aragorn. "Haldir" Aragorn reply's as he bows his head in respect of the elf and to extends his hand in a similar gesture. The calm moment was soon ruined by a riled up dwarf to Aragorn left. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" he proclaimed. Disgusted by the statement Haldir calmly turns to the dwarf "We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days.".

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? **I spit upon your grave!."** Aragorn unlike the elf was not so patient or understanding and turned and slapped Gimli on the shoulder. As if he was scolding a child" That! was not so courteous!". Haldir moved on from the scene to turn to Frodo and Sam "You bring great evil with you" turning to Legolas he continued "You can go no further!" Legolas strode over to Haldir who was turning away from the group "_You cannot do this she needs your help!"_ Legolas began to feel the anger within him snap, fortunately Aragorn was by his side and dealt with the situation calmly. Taking to Haldir to one side Legolas placed Duvainel upon the group. She was gaining a fever, she couldn't hold of the pain for much longer she needed treatment. Glancing over to Aragorn he listened. Unfortunately all he could hear was Aragorn.

"We need your protection. The road is fell! _I wish that we may come with you_, _Please, understand, we need your support!"_ Unable to understand much Legolas turns to look at Frodo, who glances at Sam. Sam looks away sadly, Merry and Pippin look at Frodo and turn away, and Gimli turns to look at Aragorn and bows his head. After looking at all his companions Legolas listens back t the conversation

"Aragorn" Haldir whispered. Aragorn was close he continued to pleaded "_The road is very dangerous_. The she-elf she is injured and we wish to seek the lady Galadriel's help it was Gandalf's and The lord Elrond's command". Boromir turned to the rest of the group having had enough and hearing Gandalf's name, the man spoke _"_Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope you carry a heavy burden Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead. " In that moment his words were truth as Haldir approached he commanded Frodo to follow him. Then turning to Legolas he continued. _"You will follow them" _pointing to a large group of soldiers "They will lead you ahead to the elves that can help with her injury. _You too must carry a heavy burden, one who is of just as much threat as the ring as of now. If any harm is to come from her, prince of mirkwood _you will be punished_."_ Legolas knelt on the group bowing his head. Haldir was shocked to see such gratitude but continued to lead Frodo away. Lifting Duvainel Legolas hurried down the path with the soldiers, Eagar to see her well again. He hoped he wasn't too late. Making his way into Caras Galadon.

* * *

Again I tried my best and I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks for your support. Please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Any tips and hints on how to do things will be appreciated. Enjoy.

Just so you know _Italic is Elvish._

_Thank you all for your support, please review I appreciate the feedback x_

* * *

Caras Galadon was a beautiful city, it was home to Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of light, he could here elves singing as he made his way through the forest floor past structures and up, stairs that twisted with the ground and seemed to blend perfectly with the natural splendour of the trees, around most tress a spiralling staircase of beautiful archways led to higher ground. The structures seemed like they had grown out of the trees, they were beautiful. Soon Legolas had made it to his destination it was almost night fall and lanterns within the trees and up the staircase began to glow a soft white light. He arrived at a bright building with an archway curving at twisting its way over the entrance. As he entered a small slender she-elf appeared before him. _"Please, place her upon the bed" _pointing behind her a large white bed was made up, with sheets of white and blue. Making his way over her reluctantly placed Duvainel on the bed. After holding her for so long he felt like he was letting go of more than just her body, but a part of himself. _"You may leave now, I will deal with the patient, the fellowship is in need of you and the lady Galadriel wishes a word"_ Legolas turned to the elf trembling as if seeing a ghost."_ I am afraid I lack the thing you need most, I cannot reassure you she will be ok, but I will work a lot more efficiently without an audience" _Reaching out to comfort him, she placed a hand on his shoulder _"Go I will do what I can, and I will call you when she awakens"_. Legolas knew he was in no place to watch what was about to unfold but he was hesitant to leave. Knowing in his heart the fellowship needed him at this moment he walked back down the path from whence he came re-joining the fellowship. Again they made their way up some stairs to a grander brighter structure than he had just visited with an almost courtyard like entrance, here they stood and waited. Moments later the earth around them seemed to glow an elf and an elf maiden made their way towards them. Even for Legolas it was hard to focus on the figures walking hand in hand towards him slowly his eyes adjusted to the bright glow and he and Aragorn bowed their heads in respect to the Lady Galadriel and the lord Celeborn.

"The enemy knows you have entered here" the elf lord began "you have brought the enemy hear itself, what hope you had for secrecy is now gone 8 there are hear but 9" turning to Legolas he titled his head down in some more knowing Celeborn was not impressed "and your … guest had set out from Rivendell….Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him? I can no longer see him from afar". "Gandalf the grey did not pass the borders of this land, he has fallen to shadow' a calming feminine voice began to speak. Legolas looked up to meet the she-elf eye "He was taken by a both shadow and flame a Balrog of Morgoth, for we were lead needlessly into the net of Moria" knowing Gimli would be feeling guilty Legolas did not care all his anger for what happened to Gandalf and Duvainel could not be stopped. "Needless were none of the deeds in Gandalf's life. We do not yet know his full purpose" although she was speaking aloud she was also speaking to his mind. 'Her innocence is gone, her light is fading do not let your anger control you, or it will be both yours and her downfall'. Celeborn was now speaking "What happens to the fellowship now, with Gandalf gone hope is now lost". Although Galadriel began speaking again he gave her no attention, his thoughts were now drawn back to Duvainel, he thought of her even while helping set up the beds Galadriel had graced them with she even allowed him to change into some finer garments while he stayed hear., 'Why hadn't he heard anything, why hadn't the elf brought him some news, it's been hours', His thoughts were cut off by a large choir of elves singing around him. "A lament to Gandalf" looking in wonder around him he began walking from the water dish that he was stood over to the path away from his friends towards Duvainel.

"What do they say about him" Merry I enquired. "I do not have the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still to near." And with that Legolas strode away from the fellowship, following his hearts true desires he made his way back to the room where he had left Duvainel. As he entered, he immediately noticed the elves standing over her body, one from earlier, who looked very shocked to see him, while the other simply stood there as he approached, she didn't even turn around. Making his way to the other bedside, he stared at Duvainel, almost for getting about the other elf, reaching his hand out towards her, he stroked her pale skin it was so smooth 'Like a rose'.

"_Yes Legolas, your love is like a rose, though she may seem beautiful know, her sharp thorns will hurt you, the more you are drawn in the more hurt you will get" _His eyes pierced into Galadriel's, gleaming with hopelessness then burning with anger. "Why did you come here?" his words were sharp, his words deadly. "To look at me with a light glance as speak of doomed love so easily, would you have me run from her_, fear her."_

"Seeing your confidence, makes me feel so bad for you, your confident footsteps and extravagant emotions make me pity you, _you and her must come to an end, she is not meant for our world Legolas_, look at her" Motioning to her scars across her arms and the new wound by her lower hip. "_Then we are both not meant for this world"_ Legolas stood up revealing the scar she gave him in the similar place. "And if you are referring to her past we all know it, you should be kinder to your family Galadriel!, to her she didn't know what was right from wrong she truly believed she was doing her duty! Besides…..every rose has its thorns". After giving the prince enough time to settle his emotions Galadriel smiled at him, "_Maybe you and Eleniel have a better future than I have foreseen,_ the future is uncertain in these times, you must be careful, Now I must leave, tell my cousin I will speak with her before I leave." Legolas watched as Galadriel disappeared into the sparkling city below. Turning back around he reached out once again to Duvainel. "My rose, please wake up soon" he whispered in her ear. For much of the night he watched over her combing and braiding her hair and making sure her wound was ok. Eventually he fell asleep. Duvainel woke to a sharp pain in her stomach attempting to sit up she found she did not have the strength to lift herself never mind the elf that was currently leaning on her chest.

"Get off me" She yelled waking Legolas from his sleep. Legolas let out a loud sigh as he realised she was ok and conscious then without even thinking, he grabbed her face in his hands, the warmth of her cheeks tingling his palms. Her lips resisted at first the shock of the situation taking its toll on her, and then I she just melted into him. Her delicate hands reached up and tangled into his hair as his grabbed onto the back of her neck. She felt the soft vibration of a moan as he let his instincts take over. Tilting her head back, he deepened the kiss tracing his tongue against the outline of her slender lips. Duvainel's lips parted easily tasting each other as their tongues ran in across one another. Duvainel pulled away seeing a single tear fall from his face, she pulled him into a hug. "_Perhaps you could help me out of this bed, I do not want to be a prisoner anymore"_ Leading her near to the camp as though in a dream she walked on entranced by the beauty of the forest. Legolas watched her in the blue moonlight watching her shine in amazement and beauty, 'She is a star twinkling on this beautiful night, if only it could last forever'. Interrupting Duvainel's moment of peace Legolas grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him, standing in the valley leaves and bright light fell around them. "I am glad I love you_, you shine so brightly this night, Eleniel_" confused at what he just called her." I lack all the things elves are known for, I have even fallen from grace how you could want me." Turning from Legolas in shame Duvainel tried to pull away. Legolas pulled her back lifting her chin so she looked him in the eyes, "_You have great strength, and I know that in your heart your intentions are good, to me you shine more than anyone else". _Duvainel let out a smile, she to in her heart knew the truth. Leading him over to a nearby tent she sat him down.

"I only shine because of you. For you know how to make scars from broken glass and wars, turn into stars. I shine for you." All at once the world around them became lost as a calmness over took both their bodies, slowly and gently Duvainel's lips met Legolas captivating him once again with her sweet taste. Unlike before this kiss transported them away from a desperate need to a comforting familiarity. A world in which only they exist. Soon they were dancing in a fiery heat and Legolas moved Duvainel beneath him. Desire burns in the once calm world they found themselves in and they become lost in lust, love and passion. Their breaths become short loosing focus f the world around them. Legolas places his hands on her hips and grinds himself against her. A pleasant moan escapes her lips. Soon followed by a gasp of pain. Returning to the real world the couple became flustered. Legolas stood upright and turned to leave.

"_Don't go Legolas, stay with me"_ never had Duvainel sounded so weak never had she pleaded for anything. But in this moment she knew she did not want to be without him. Turning around Legolas lifted her up and placed himself underneath her acting as a pillow. Slowly he held her, stroking her arms, tracing each and every scar promising himself he would never allow her to get another one.


	11. Story Update

Hey guys thanks for all the support unfortunately I became my own worst enemy and stopped writing because real life got in the way I know myself what a pain that can be especially when you find a great story you love. But I have been moving and my note book with all my idea has gotten packed away while I was busy. So my amazing boyfriend has promised to not stop unpacking until he finds it. As soon as I have it I will continue but please bare with me as I will need to get back into my 'flow' thanks so much for the support never would have imagined. This will be continued don't worry. Xxx


End file.
